Mulan 2: The Final War credits
Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A DisneyToon Studios Production * "The Digimon Movie II" Ending Credits * Directed by: Frank Nissen * Produced by: Jennie Monica * Story by: Steve Muffatti, Kevin Michael Richardson, Tress MacNeille, Jeff Bennett * Screenplay by: Richard Pursel * Unit Director: Derek Drymon * Unit Producer: Ramsey Naito * Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason * With the Voice Talents of: ** Jim Cummings as Donnie SquarePants ** Candi Milo as Dexter and Coco ** Kat Cressida as Dee-Dee ** Tress MacNeille as Dexter's Mom ** Jeff Bennett as Dexter's Dad ** Kimberly Brooks as Looney Girl ** April Winchell as The Refrigerator * Original Score and Composed and Conducted by: J. Eric Schmidt * Original Songs by: Sid Ahearne * Art Director: Peter Bennett * Production Designer: Brian MacEntee * Editor: William J. Caparella * Associate Producer: Donna Castricone Story * Storyboard Supervisor: Sherm Cohen * Storyboard Artists: Caleb Maurer, Rob Rosen, Mike Roth, Eric C. Wiese * Storyboard Revisionists: Zeus Cervas, Heather Martinez, Ted Seko Design * Character Designers: Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Sherm Cohen, Todd White, Carey Yost * Conceptual Character Designers: Craig Kellman, Bobby London, Doug Allen, Aaron Springer, Dan Haskett, Christopher Battle * Prop Designer: Thaddeus Paul Couldron * Background Designers: Martin Ansolabehere, John Seymore, Tim Biskup Layout * Layout Supervisors: Kenny Pittenger, Sylvia Edwards * Assistant Layout Supervisor: Paula Spence * Layout Artists: Julian Chaney, David Mucci Fassett, Christopher Mitchell, Marc Perry, Jim Worthy, Andrew Bialk * Layout Revisionist: Eduardo Acosta Character Animation Donnie * Supervising Animator: Alan Smart * Senior Animators: Steve Muffatti, Gregg Vanzo * Animators: Stephen Hillenburg, Mauro Casalese, Bob Jaques, Kent Butterworth, Kelly Armstrong, Rossen Varbanov, Darrell Van Citters * Assistant Animator: Tim Mitchell Dexter and Dee-Dee * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Senior Animators: Scott Mansz, Robert MacKichan * Animators: Darrell Van Citters, Toby Shelton, Steven P. Gordon, Robb Pratt, Theresa Wiseman, Andrea Wessel-Thernorn * Assistant Animator: Jack Zander Dexter's Mom and Dexter's Dad * Supervising Animator: Michael Mitchell * Senior Animators: Harry Nickelson, George Gordon * Animators: Steven Ashton, Robert Brittelle, David Silverman, Kevin Petrilak, Ken Bruce, Eduardo Olivares, Mark Allan Mitchell * Assistant Animator: Vincent Waller * Animation Consultant: Karen Heathwood Effects Animation * Effects Supervisors: Scott Mansz, Marvin Petilla * Senior Effects Animators: Richard Collado, Barbara Ann Duffy, Roberto Casale, Madoka Yasuket * Effects Animators: Tim Brothers, Matthew Girardi, Darrell Van Citters, Gary Conrad, Brett Hardin * Effects Assistants: Wayne Carlisi, John Bermudes, Brenda Chapman, Doug Williams, Mark Petlock CGI Animation * Computer Animation Supervisor: Chris Briscoe * Computer Animators: Gina Di Bari, Sheila Dunn, Craig Zerouni, Jon Finch, Sheryl Sackett, Jonathan Hills, Alyson Smith * Computer Animation Assistant: Jared Kurent Backgrounds * Background Supervisor: Martin Ansolabehere * Assistant Background Supervisor: Nicholas R. Jennings * Background Artists: Ruben Chavez, Jerry Loveland, Kathryn Velsa, Michael Chen, Philip Sung * Digital Background Painters: B.G. Callahan, Dee Farnsworth * Assistant Background Artist: Jill Petrilak Clean-Up Animation * Clean-Up Supervisor: Derek L'estrange Donnie * Clean-Up Lead: Andrew Dunn * Senior Clean-Up Artists: Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger * Character Clean-Up Artists: Derek L'estrange, Eduardo Acosta, Donna Zeller, Misoon Kim * Dexter and Dee-Dee ** Clean-Up Lead: Michael Pattinson ** Senior Clean-Up Artists: Jeanette Imer, David Bennett ** Character Clean-Up Artists: Dave Kurzcpk, Philip Sung, Ray Leong, Jerry Suh, Deborah Barnett Dexter's Mom and Dexter's Dad ** Clean-Up Lead: Eric Mahady ** Senior Clean-Up Artists: George Goodchild, Bob Boyle ** Character Clean-Up Artists: Robert Bennett, Marianne Tucker, Jamie Bolio, Debra Armstrong, Mike Dougherty Inbetween Animation * Inbetween Supervisor: Tom Cautfield Donnie * Inbetween Lead: Tom Cautfield * Senior Inbetween Artists: Darren Keating, Stephen Coleman * Inbetween Artists: Jeremy Lasky, Kristine Heller * Dexter and Dee-Dee ** Inbetween Lead: Stephen A. Sandoval ** Senior Inbetween Artists: Xiao Mei Miao, Amanda Earle ** Inbetween Artists: Catherine Parotino, Robert Steele, Vincent Waller Dexter's Mom and Dexter's Dad ** Inbetween Lead: Chris Savino ** Senior Inbetween Artists: Catherine Peterson, Bill Littlejohn ** Inbetween Artists: Tim Mitchell, Danielle Legovich, Kelly Versagi, Heather Pritchett, Brian Pimental, Tony Anselmo Scene Plan / Composite * Scene Planning and Composite Supervisor: Richard Turner * Scene Planners and Compositors: Michael Andrews, Gina Bradley, Steven Seed, Michael Tomack, Richard Allen Paint, Check and Scan * Paint Supervisor: Kat Cressida * Painters: Jeff Johnson, Robert Sledge * Check and Scan Supervisor: Allison Moore * Senior Checker: Katherine Sarafian Digital Production * Digital Production Supervisor: Sandra Benenati * Digital Production Assistant: Charlie Luce * Technical Director: Kristina Pace * Supervising Color Stylist: Jenny North * Color Stylist: Dene Ann Heming * Production Manager, Digital: Jonathan Birkett Production * Production Supervisors: Jeffrey Moznett, Todd Popp * Production Manager: Debby Hindman * Assistant Production Manager: Christopher Chase * Production Coordinators: Derek Iversen, Charlie Desrochers, Neoli Rosas, Sami Rank * Production Assistants: Sandra Benenati, Diane Michelle, Devon Lombardi * Continuity Coordinators: Barbara Donatelli, James Finch * Production Accountants: Lee Kwock, Christopher Gandara * Talent Coordinators: Steven Neibert, Daniel J. Soulsby * Production Secretiaries: Niki Carras, Joanne Johnson, Shannon Rowell-Suggs Editorial and Post Production * Second Editor: Jennifer Dolce * Storyreel Editor: Nick Kenway * Assistant Editor: Karen Heathway * Post Production Supervisor: Mark Bollinger * Post Production Coordinator: Ken Poteat * Track Reading: Skip Craig * Additional Voices: Kevin Bacon, Tress MacNeille, Jeff Bennett, Maurice LaMarche, April Winchell, Mark Taylor, Chuck McCann * Loop Group: Cam Clarke, David Cowgill, Rachel Crane, Elisa Gabrielli, Jackie Gonneau, Angela Haney, Wendy Hoffman, Karen Huie, Art Kimbro, Mark Robert Myers, Melissa Osser, Zoe Poll, Grace Rolek, Dina Sherman, Andre Sogliuzzo * Title Design: Brian King * Digital Ink & Paint Software: Toon Boom Technologies * Digital Film Printing: Caravan Pictures Feature Animation Camera Department * Color Timing: Chris DeLa Guardia * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Prints by: Technicolor Sound * Post Production Sound Services: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Supervising Sound Editor: Donald J. Malouf * Supervising ADR Editor: Thomas G. Whiting * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Charles W. Ritter * Sound Effects Editor: Doug Jackson * Foley Editor: Dan Yale * Assistant Sound Editor: Cindy Jo "CJ" hinkleman * Foley Artists: Dan O'Connell, John Cucci * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, Richard Durante * Foley Recorded at: One Step Up * Re-recording Mixers: Terry O'Bright, C.A.S., Keith Rogers, C.A.S. * Dialogue Recording: Carlos Sotolongo * ADR Group Mixer: Doc Kane * Recordist; Erik Flockoi * ADR Recordist: Jeanette Browning Music * "Fitting Hit a Him" ** Written and Performed by: Sid Ahearne * "Wild Child Gas" ** Written and Performed by: Sid Ahearne * "Here We Come" ** Written and Performed by: Sid Ahearne * "Kids in America" ** Written by: Sid Ahearne ** Performed by: Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille * Music Supervisor: Steven Gizicki * Music Production: Brett Swain * Music Editor: Dominick Certo * Orchestation by: J. Eric Schmidt, Cameron Patrick * Score Recorded by: Jonathan Allen * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios, London * Music Mixer: Rich Breene * Music Contractor: Isobel Griffiths * Vocal Contractor: Bobbie Page * Vocals Recorded by: Frank Wolf * Music Preparation by: Booker White * Director of Music Administrator: Eric Coleman * Music Production Coordinator: Clint Heidorn * This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. * Dolby in Selected Theaters * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in Selected Theaters * Digital DTS Sound in Selected Theaters * No. 40450 Motion Pictures Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Soundtrack Available from Stephen Hillenburg Records * Copyrgiht ©2005 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Animation Production by: Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Inc. * Produced by: Disneytoon Studios * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution * Disneytoon Studios * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Video Credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment Category:SD Entertainment